Little Secret
by Honeycreeper
Summary: Sif doesn't keep many secrets, but there is one secret she's tried very hard to hide from the men in her life. It just happens to be about a mischievous young prince. LokixSif oneshot.


disclaimer : i own nothing.

foreword : Smut abound, people. I just haven't wrote on of these in a while, and the Loki/Sif pairing was just so cute I couldn't resist!

**Little Secret**

It usually began sometime after dinner.

She wound catch a whiff of his scent as he walked by her, and he would pretend not to notice her. His scent was unique and she couldn't pinpoint why. It was musky and masculine, but something about it was soft and appealing to the nose. Every time it found her she would go weak in the knees, mostly just from the memory of it being linked to so many long nights.

The royal family, or more specifically Thor, loved to throw large banquets and bring together the brightest and best of Asgard. Sif did not prefer these parties to the intimate company of her best friends (and after all there were only four of them) but they were a unique opportunity to catch up with old acquaintances and meet new faces.

However, the hardest part about these was the fact that _he_ would be there. Loki. Yes, Prince Loki Odinsson of Asgard, the most private of the royal family. For these few hours they would have to feign disinterest, and be what they appeared to be to everyone else; simply friendly colleagues, nothing more.

Tonight was no exception to the rule. Sif had already drank three full glasses of mead in a row and her vision was beginning to blur. The main course was over and the crowd was mulling about, sipping their stale drinks as the singletons strategically picked out bed partners. Sif had never been one to engage in such activities, even though it was perhaps the fashionable thing to do. In the old days she usually would've ended up in her own home, alone in the early morning, passing out and not waking until the sun was below the horizon again.

Sif stood onto uneasy legs, a foolish smile on her lips, thinking she would go get another pastry. As she began to move she turned and bumped into a large chest. She looked up to see a rather large man with a rather large waistline.

"Oh dear, I am quite sorry," she said, trying to keep her chuckling under her breath.

"No, it is my fault my dear. Let me introduce myself, I'm Jorgen."

"Ah," she said, trying to fight her grin and appear sociable, "Jorgen what?"

"Jorgen Jorsensson." he said, standing proud, as if the name was supposed to mean something. _Who does he think he is?_ Sif thought, _I'm a Goddess of War and he's just a commoner! A fowl smelling one at that!_

Sif fought the urge to laugh but instead it backfired and she pelted a burst of hot air into the man in front of her. She began to laugh loudly, "Jorgen _Jorgen_sson? Was your father so narcissistic he would torment you with that name?" Sif was tipsy enough that she no longer cared what ramifications there was to her taunting. "I mean, who are you anyway?"

"My Lady, please, that is quite rude." a familiar voice deep voice said behind her. Both she and Jorgensson straightened when the prince came into view.

"If you'll forgive me, Prince, I have just had a wee bit too much to drink. My teasing doesn't mean anything."

"Fair enough." he said, meeting her eyes, "You'll be forgiven in time." he said, knowing no one else would catch on to him. "And you, Jorgen Jorgensson, what is your business with the good Lady Sif?"

"Oh, you see I just wanted to introduce myself to her. A woman of such beauty and such strength is surely hard to come by, and I wanted to get to know her better."

"Get to know her better? I see." Loki said, squinting at the man, "Wait a moment, are you the same Jorgen Jorgensson who was found completely drunk in the courtyard stocks this time last year?"

Jorgen lost all the color in his face and his eyes went wide, "Um, yes. It was a prank by my friends. Nothing too serious."

"Hmm. Yes, I do remember there was quite a commotion when they found you there the next day. The warden had to call in help to haul you out of there."

"Um," Jorgen's eyes darted around, "I must go find one of my friends who seems to have disappeared. Good evening, Prince Loki." he said, bowing, before making a quick entrance.

Loki turned and smiled at Sif. "Well then, seems I took care of that for you."

"Is that true?" she chuckled, "He wound up in the stocks?"

"Yes. And I was the one who suggested it." Loki said as he moved to Sif's side, his hand close to hers but not quite touching it, "Last time he was so drunk he could barely remember his name. How rude and disrespectful is it to do that in my father's home? Besides," Loki turned his head as to see who was close but also whisper in her ear, "I have to keep others' grubby hands off of what's mine."

Sif almost laughed again, "As if I would ever be caught dead with that rotund drunk."

Loki's face became dark, "Some like to take by force, Sif, you of all people should know that. There are some things I just cannot allow in my kingdom.."

"Thank you for the warning, my Prince, but I think you're the one who needs _my_ protection more."

Loki cocked his brow, "We'll see about that."

The two went their separate ways for the rest of the evening, reuniting once Odin had given the last toast and bid his guests goodnight. Slowly the crowd began to dwindle, Sif and Loki finding themselves in a dimly lit corner.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Lady Sif?" he asked as he sipped his wine lazily. The red juice of it lined his lips and Sif desperately wished to kiss him then, to taste the mead and him at the same time.

"I enjoyed the party, yes." she responded, "But I did not enjoy the advances from old, ignorant men."

"Ah, because tonight could only belong to one man, couldn't it?" he said with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're just the best looking offer that came along tonight."

"Oh! That's low, my dear, were you waiting for someone else?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?" she said, looking into his beautiful clear eyes, "You're the one standing in front of me."

Loki eyed the room. There were no familiar faces, no one who counted anyway. His parents and brother had retired and none of the Warriors Three were in sight. "If you like, my Lady, I can show you to your room now."

This was their code phrase. It had originated on the first night and stuck. As if trained, Sif felt all the blood in her body rush between her legs.

"I would like that very much."

She trailed behind him as they left the great hall, following him through the winding corridors of the great palace. She imagined he and Thor as children, running through these halls playing hide and seek or maybe chasing one another. It must've been a magical place to grow up.

As they grew closer to his chambers he looked around. "I haven't seen anyone following us, have you?"

Sif looked behind her and then was quiet for a moment, "No. I don't sense anything."

He pushed the double doors open and extended his arm in an inviting way, "Ladies first."

The room was large and luxurious, and Sif had come to know it well. It was fit for a prince with its small heated pool and its huge balcony that overlooked the courtyard. His bed was over sized as well, with silken sheets and many soft pillows. Waking up in it was wonderful, but what was better was rolling over to see him next to her.

With a thud the doors slammed behind them, now only the two of them alone in this big room, with one unoccupied bed in front of them. Sif stood near the foot of the bed, her back to Loki. Quickly he moved across the distance between them, his breath on her neck, "I like this dress on you," he said, slipping his hands up her sides, "The color is becoming. And it shows off your assets." his palms were suddenly atop the exposed area of her breast that peeked out from above her corset top. "Hmm," he almost growled, "It's no surprise that there were men after you tonight. But it's alright. Like jewelry, huh? Look but don't touch. Well, everyone but me."

His lips began to trail up her neck as his hands moved lower. He ripped at her dress, roughly pulling out the laces of her corset. His fingers slid up and down the pale skin of her back. She quivered from his touch, and he knew how much he affected her. His hands roamed back to the front of her dress, trying ot pull it down.

"What do you want, my lady?" he whispered into her ear.

"You." she sighed, placing her hands on top of his.

"Me? So you want to own a Prince of Asgard? Well," he grinned and nipped at the skin of her neck, "You do at least have my _attention_, but you have to be more specific in what you want me to do _to_ you."

Sif moaned and leaned back against him, "I want you to fuck me."

"Ah, well that's better." he said, turning her towards him and catching her mouth with his. His tongue slipped in between her teeth and he crushed her to him, abandoning the top of her dress to instead lift up her skirt. Loki maneuvered her so that her hips were pressed against his, and she could feel the bulging area of his pants.

"Is this what you want, Lady Sif?" he said, grinding his pelvis against her.

She bit her lip and nodded, but this was not enough for Loki. "You have to say it, my dear. Do you want me to fuck you now?"

"Yes!" she said, reaching a hand down and stroking in through his pants, "I've been dreaming of this all night. You've been teasing me all this time, Loki, I think it's time you deliver the pleasure you keep from me."

"You think I haven't been waiting for this too?" he said, a glimmer in his clear eyes, as he slid down his trousers and the soft skin of his manhood slid against her wetness. She closed her eyes and kept herself from moaning, instead it came out as a stifled grunt against her lips.

When she looked down he was looking up at her, a look of amusement on his face.

"I love to see you like this." he said, before sinking himself into her. They both cried out as they moved in the darkness, just one of many couples enjoying themselves on this auspicious night.

VVVV

The air was cool against their naked bodies as they laid entwined, completely spent and exhausted. Loki's bed was close to his balcony, and the drapes were hanging wide open so they could see the happenings around the palace court. The palace was circularly shaped, and from their view they had a direct line of vision into Thor's chambers.

Sif pointed, "Do you think he saw?"

Loki shrugged, "Doubtful. As I can see," he careened his head, catching sight of a female form through the thin curtains of Thor's room, "he has some company for the night. Why peek in on your brother when there's a lovely lady in front of you? Which reminds me," he said playfully, turning to nibble on the nape of her neck.

She smiled and turned to kiss him on the temple before moving away from him. "Perhaps I should close the curtains." she said, trying to rise from the bed.

Loki pulled her back down, "What's this all about? Don't worry about Thor, like I said, he's busy."

"What about the others?" she said, "What about your father?" she said in a hushed tone.

He laughed then, wrapping his arms around her so she could feel the laugh vibrating through his body. "I think my father is quite aware that his sons are enjoying themselves."

"No Loki! What if he sees _me_ here?"

"What's this sudden modesty?" he said, running his fingers along her torso, his thumb caressing the underside of her breast, "Because I the Sif I know is shameless, both in battle and in the bedroom."

Sif couldn't help but smirk at that comment. "I just want the men to see me as their equal, not as some bed wench."

"Bed wench?" he said, pursing his lips, "You know what you are to me?"

"What?"

A wide grin spread across his face, "A Goddess."

Sif felt herself blush and looked away. From anyone else she would've scoffed, told them that they ought to see her that way; she was fearless indeed, and a Goddess of War if there ever was one. Still, hearing it from him made her self conscious. He was the third most powerful man in this land yet she held a bit of power over him, even it was only sexual.

"So goddess, show me again your wondrous powers of ecstasy." he grabbed her thigh and swung her leg over his midsection, edging her atop him once more.

"Are you sure?" she whispered into his ear, confidence and lust taking a hold of her once more, "A boy like you can only handle so much."

Loki kissed her roughly, "Perhaps, but I'm nowhere near done tonight."

VVVV

They'd been playing this charade so long that Sif could no longer remember who was the first to seduce who.

There had been those lingering gazes for many years, each one casually noticing the other. How the gazes turned into stares she wasn't sure, but soon enough she found herself watching him more and more. Loki was unlike the other men she surrounded herself with, and it intrigued her.

She could still remember the first time she'd made love to Loki. It had been a peaceful, quiet time in Asgard. During these times Sif found herself in the company of Thor and the Warriors Three, all sitting around, waxing poetic about their days of battle. On these days Loki was often around too. He liked Thor's friends well enough and they offered a change of scenery in the palace halls.

It all happened one day when the boys had chosen to leave before she came. Sif scoured the common rooms of the palace but they were nowhere to be found. Eventually, tired and upset at this point, she'd taken a seat by a fireplace in an empty room. She didn't notice anyone around so she laid back and closed her eyes, thinking that a cat nap sounded nice.

"I've never seen a warrior so relaxed." Loki's voice echoed across the room, "Well, except Thor. Nothing can wake him of his sleep sometimes. Snores too. Maybe you've noticed?"

Sif snapped her head up. "Prince Loki, where is Thor anyway?"

"Gone." he said, nodding towards the front of the palace, "They believed you were ill and not coming today."

She huffed and stood, "Typical." She paced across the room and stood right next to the prince, a move most wouldn't dare do to such a man, "I suppose I'll be going now. Tell them I'll be back tomorrow, and to _wait_ for me this time."

Before she was able to make it to the door he called out, "You don't have to go."

Sif turned, "I won't bother you, Prince. I know you must be busy."

Loki shook his head, "Not today, no. I would enjoy your company my Lady."

Sif wondered if this was some form of entrapment. Despite his calm voice and unfaltering demeanor she knew he was someone to watch out for. Many a people had fallen into his lies over the years, and she never intended to be one of them. But what was the worst that could happen? This was Thor's brother and she knew as well as Loki did that if anything happened to her Thor would be the first one to respond to it.

"Then I will join you for a short time if you so desire it."

She took a seat next to Loki in front of the fireplace and he offered her some wine. They both sipped their drinks in silence for a few moments before Loki spoke, "Thor talks about you all the time but I cannot tell if he tells the truth or exaggerates. It also seems that up until now I can't really figure it out from speaking to you either."

"What does Thor say?"

"Don't worry, it's all good." Loki waved his hand as if negating her fears, "He tells me you're a great warrior, better than any man he's seen, better even than those three ignoramuses that hang around him."

"Ha, well you best believe me when I tell you I'm a better warrior than Thor himself."

Loki looked over and nodded, "I believe you. My brother is," he paused, "too brash. He is not strategic enough. Sure there is power in his movement but no forethought; but I can tell you are someone to possess that. How else would you have become as skilled as you are?"

"And what are you good at, Prince Loki?" she asked.

He nodded to himself, "Negotiations. My father was thankful for that. You see, I'll tell you something about my family," he said, his voice getting quieter, "When together, Thor and I make the perfect child. Strong and noble, sophisticated and charming; but apart we're disappointments. One without the other is upsetting for my father. That's why he's dragging his feet when picking an heir. Not that I expect it to be me." Loki rolled his eyes, "Thor is older and popular with the public. He will be well received. I on the other hand -" his voice drifted out.

"Well," Sif began awkwardly, hoping to shift the topic of discussion away from the royal family's problems, "What else are you good at?"

Loki smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, I would." Sif wasn't sure if she liked where this conversation was headed, but took the bait anyway. She saw that little gleam in Loki's eyes and knew she should back off, yet something kept her sitting here with him.

"It's not proper for mixed company."

"It's just us two."

"If you must know, Lady Sif, I am quite a good lover."

Of course it had to go there. She should've known better than be alone with a man, it always ended up on the topic of romance or affairs. It was too late now, though, and Sif decided to roll with whatever Loki had up his sleeve.

"Hmph. I'm a good lover as well. Probably far superior to you."

Loki raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it."

"So you're a better fighter than Thor and a better lover than me? Next you'll be a better leader than Odin I take it?"

"I didn't go that far. But mark my words, I do know how to give pleasure."

Loki rolled his head back and peered at her out of the corner of his eyes, "If you're going to brag, you're going to have to back it up."

"The same could be said about you, Prince."

He sat up and looked straight at her, "Is that a challenge?"

Sif hesitated. Loki was not an unattractive man. No, he wasn't her usual type but maybe a change of pace was something she needed. Suddenly she wanted to run her hands over his smooth unscarred body and know what it was like to be with a man who didn't fight for a living. She always did think his eyes were beautiful, so large and expressive, somewhere between blue and green.

_What am I thinking?_ she said to herself as images of his thin limbs entangled with her own ran through her mind, _This is a prince and he is Thor's brother. No one could ever know._ It was actually that thought that sealed her decision. This would be her first secret. She could've screamed out of excitement! _I'm going to make love to a prince, and it will be our little secret! How scandalous!_

"Yes Loki." she tried to say as calmly as possible and not show her enthusiasm, "That is a challenge."

Loki licked his lips and eyed her up and down. There was a rustling outside the door as a servant walked by. "Here?" he asked.

"Wherever you so choose. This is your home."

"I think we can find more privacy elsewhere." he said, "Erm, if you'd like, my Lady, I can show you to your room now." he said in a slightly louder tone of voice, hoping that if a servant heard they could account for why he was taking her into the living quarters of the palace.

The first time they walked down those halls, Sif had been completely disoriented. When they had arrived at his room she feared she'd never find her way out if she had to dash away at a moment's notice. Loki invited her in and she'd walked in slowly, taking in the size of his living quarters.

"Are you serious about this?" he asked, his eyes still roaming over her body.

"Maybe." she said playfully, "Why don't you give me a kiss and we'll find out?"

He came towards her slowly and put his hands in her's. He leaned in and his lips brushed her's lightly. Surprisingly she liked the sensation of it and parted her lips, leaning in a little closer, wanting to see what it felt like to kiss this odd man in front of her.

It was she who became bold, flicking her tongue out a little bit to taste his skin. Soon he began to do the same, drawing one of his hands up to grab her dark hair in his fist. The sensation of her hair being pulled hurt slightly so Sif bit him gently on the lip. She was surprised when he groaned and opened his eyes.

"You are quite forward, my Lady," he said as his hands reached for the bottom of her tunic, "Since you seem to be willing, there's no need for these garments anymore, is there?" his lips came close to her's and she inhaled his breath as he exhaled into her. She shivered and tried to help him, raising her arms and letting him slide the top off of her.

She felt his hot lips against her hardened nipple as he sucked gently, his tongue flicking against the tip. Sif felt a heavy tension of arousal in her chest so great she feared she would faint. It hadn't been like this with any other man, they hadn't excited her in hours the way Loki had in a few short minutes.

His palm came to rest on her belly before sliding downwards, moving past her waistband and further down to caress her growing excitement. "Wet already, I see." he cooed, "Forgive me, my Lady, but I am going to fuck you all night."

Sif gasped as she felt one of his fingers enter her. She moaned and opened her eyes, looking down at his still clothed body. "I want to see you," she said, and began fumbling with his coat.

Loki laughed but used his free hand to help her. Soon he was down to only his trousers, their skin free to rub against one another. He had smooth skin for a man, and though it was somewhat feminine Sif found herself liking it.

He managed to ease her over to the bed, throwing her upon it, looking down at her. His eyes traveled across her nude body, taking in the sight of her. She was firm and muscular yet still had all her womanly curves, and little patches of softness in endearing places like her lower abdomen and upper thighs. Loki placed his hand on her left thigh, parting it, and placed himself between her legs.

The sound of him unbuttoning his belt caught her attention and she raised her head to see him shimmying off his pants. His hardness stood straight out from his body, the veins prominent as if it was just asking to be touched. Sif reached out her hand and stroked it, Loki's whole body going stiff as she did. Slowly she leaned forward, her lips encircling the head, sucking lightly as he sighed in pleasure.

She continued since he appeared to be enjoying this treatment, but soon his hands were on her shoulders and he was pushing her away. "You weren't lying, then."

"Hmm?" she asked, laying back on the bed as he pushed her.

"You're well versed in giving pleasure."

He placed himself between her legs again, this time she felt the hard tip of him against her wet opening. "I want to feel all of you," he husked, "I want you to show me what else you know."

Sif thrust her hips up and he entered her from the force alone. Loki was caught off guard by this and nearly lost his balance on his elbows, but once he realized what she did he forced his hips forward, burying all of himself deep inside of her.

Even though he pushed roughly, leaning forward until she was completely filled and he hit the front wall of her womb, she did not cry out in pain as she normally would have. Instead she wrapped her legs firmly around him, wanting to feel him as far inside of her as she could.

She gripped his lean body as he moved atop of her. Their lips joined together and she welcomed him, his hot tongue, his sweet breath. His soft skin and strange scent were intoxicating and she found herself love drunk as she looked into his eyes. She felt the end nearing as her stomach began to twist, little pangs of tension jumping up from all her nerve endings. He was near it too, his movements faster now, his hands on the side of her face as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you going to come for me?" he asked in a low voice, his tongue reaching out to lick her upper lip. Sif could only moan in answer as he kept thrusting into her, the friction and heat building between them. She bit into his shoulder to conceal her scream as she came hard, her arms and legs bound around his body as if she wanted to fuse herself to him. When the dizzying storm of ecstasy subsided from her she caught sight of his eyes once more. With a groan he stopped and emptied himself into her, his mouth open in shock, and she swore his eyes flashed red for a moment.

Loki lost control and fell on to her, his weight being comforting instead of a nuisance as it usually was after these sort of activities. They were both sweaty and sore, but certainly satisfied at this point. Eventually he rolled off of her, still keeping his arms around her middle.

"You're eyes turn red." she said, the fog of love still clouding her mind.

"Hmm?" Loki said, equally disoriented, "That doesn't make much sense."

She laughed, "I know." then she continued, "I take it back."

"What?"

"I'm not the better lover."

"Oh really?" he said, the arrogance mixed with fatigue in his voice making him sound half asleep already.

"No. We're equals."

Loki just laughed before rolling over and drifting to sleep. Sif watched his chest rise and fall, the rhythm of it lulling her to sleep as well, even though she'd planned on leaving as soon as they were done.

When she awoke again he was already up, sitting at his desk and writing something.

"Good evening." he said without turning his head towards her.

"How long was I asleep?"

He shrugged, "An hour or so."

Sif tried to pull the sheets up around herself and Loki took notice of it, turning towards her. "You don't need to hide. I've seen it all, remember?"

Sif blushed, "Prince Loki, I would appreciate it if no one heard about this. I know that you men, and royals especially, like to brag about their conquests."

There was no emotion on his face but he nodded, "I will not speak of it, my Lady."

"And Thor!" she said, "Do not tell your brother."

"Sif, please," Loki sighed, "We are close, but not that close. I don't feel a need to tell him of every single woman I bed."

She felt a sting of jealousy run through her at his mention of other women. What did she expect though? Loki wasn't as amicable as Thor but there were many women who wanted to share their bed with a prince.

"Thank you." she said, and stood to put her clothes on. In an instant Loki was next to her, his hand on her bicep.

"I think you should stay here tonight." he said, motioning towards the door, "They're back, I heard them in the court. I'll sneak you out early in the morning."

Sif smiled, "So our secret is safe with you?"

"Safe indeed." he said before kissing her once more.

VVVV

In the coming weeks and months she would often find herself a guest in Loki's quarters. She looked forward to every night she knew she would spend with him, thinking of his large hands roaming her body and his soft lips kissing her everywhere. _You are so beautiful_, he'd say over and over again as he moved inside her, bringing her to climax. Everyone else told her she was strong, or magnificent or fearsome but he knew that she was _beautiful_ as well, and capable of being loved intimately.

They both knew a side of each other that no one else could see. She knew there was more to him than the sullen, spiteful boy most saw at first glance. Underneath it all Loki was a caring, sweet lover who always cared more for her pleasure than his own. It was a welcome change from the selfish warriors she used to invite into her life.

She wished they could be open about their relationship. As time went on, it felt as if she was living a lie. When she sat alone with Thor and Loki she felt a burning shame knowing they weren't being honest with him. Sif brushed it off though, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. It wasn't his business anyway!

It was morning again now, and Sif's head had a dull ache as she opened her eyes. She felt Loki's familiar arm around her shoulders and turned to him, seeing he was awake and watching the sunrise.

"Good morning, my Lady." he said and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, "Sleep well?"

"Fair enough." she said, "You kept stealing the covers though, I was quite cold."

"My apologies. What can I do to make up for that?"

Sif shook her head, "It doesn't matter. By the way, am I forgiven for my drunken display last night?"

Loki laughed, "With Jorgen Jorgensson?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"No need to be forgiven, he's the fool, he deserved it."

They sat in silence for a few moments, admiring the sun as it rose, casting orange and pink rays of light into the morning.

"Should I leave now? I think the rest of the kingdom is sleeping." Sif said, snuggling into his chest one last time.

"Now? No need." Loki said, "They'll be asleep for awhile. It's just us now, stay with me for a bit. I dream of seeing you every moment we're apart and then when you're with me the time flies by so fast."

She sighed and nodded against him, "Anything for you, my Prince."


End file.
